kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Raine Knights
Combat Doctrine Shock assault, search and destroy, pursuit operations, punitive and excoriation campaigns. History The Raine Knights were founded by King Raine shortly after his ascension to the throne. Named for him, they are loyal to the King first and foremost, and do not have to take orders from anyone other then him. The original members, including their officers, Lorn and Kade, were drawn from a company of soldiers that Raine met on his initial travels through Atlantis. Further initiates are chosen by Knights who take temporary tours as recruiters. Wearing armor that allows them to transform into gargantuan crabs, the Raine Knights protect their King, and serve as the vanguard in the war against the Deep Ones. They are grudgingly respected, even by those who would otherwise hate what King Raine represents, for their brutality, loyalty, and discipline. King Raine often likens his army and his knights to sharks and crabs. While the army’s role is to sense blood and attack, the knights are to be a patient bulwark that, once it gets a grip onto its foe, never lets go. The only punishment amongst the Raine Knights is death - the condemned is stabbed to death with tridents by their squad-mates - and the worst crimes are cowardice, needless death, and disloyalty to King Raine. Though they are seen as monsters by many, they see themselves as a knightly order, with their own code of honor and martial brotherhood. King Raine considered them the true members of the Guardian caste, but does not wish to proclaim this until he is able to further change the culture of Atlantis. After the deaths of Lorn and Kade, the Raine Knights were utterly demoralized. Raine himself was increasingly distant from them, allowing them to fall under the sway of Lloyd, a mercenary from the Isles who had taken a suit of Crustacean Armor for himself. Lloyd would defeat all challengers, and even fight Raine to a standstill, taking the Captaincy by right of arms. During the War of the Philosopher-Kings, the Raine Knights would enact Lloyd's will across the will, staining their once sacred honor. By the time of Lloyd's death, they had begun to fear him more then they respected their King, and were seen as cruel enforcers of the Throne of Atlantis. After Lloyd's death and Raine's return to sanity, the Knights would renew their oath of loyalty to him. Raine would order an Edict of Decimation, demanding that one in ten Knights be put to death by their comrades, chosen by lot. Their armor would be given to the worthiest initiates, to put new blood and new energy into their ranks. The Raine Knights would defeat the rebel army in the Lorelei Uprising, only to fall at the hands of their corrupted former captain, Kade. The survivors from the uprising would fall utterly to the corruption of the deep, becoming mindless monstrosities in service to the Great Old Ones. Organization and Composition * Captain: The leader of the Raine Knights. The inaugural holder was Lorn Longstaff, followed by Lloyd. The Raine Knights currently do not have a Captain, and are directly led by Raine. * Second: The second-in-command to the Captain, the inaugural holder was Butcher Knight Kade. Lloyd did away with the rank. * Knight: A full-ranking member of the Raine Knights. They number 200 men, and are limited by the number of suits of Crustacean Armor they have. * Initiate: A Genasi identified as a worthy candidate for membership, serving as a follower and squire to the Knights proper. Category:Organizations Category:Armies Category:Knightly Orders Category:Atlantis Category:War of the Philosopher-Kings